


Your Eyes, Your Lips, Your Hands, Your Scars

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eyes, F/M, Hands, Hurt Sherlock, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Protective Greg, Scars, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017, Worried John, Worried Mycroft, Worried Parents, Worried greg, lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Sherlock chuckled lightly which made Greg happy to see. “I love you, my Knight.”“And I love you, my Sunshine.” Greg replied, and saw Sherlocks eyes sparkle out of the corner of his eyes. “I really do love your eyes.” Greg said and got out of the car so the could get their takeaway. He went and opened Sherlocks door. Sherlock got out slowly, and Greg held out his left hand for Sherlock to take. The clasped their hands together, and made their way inside. Once they got their food they went back to the car. They sat there for a little bit the Greg turned to Sherlock and smile. He clasped his left hand over Sherlocks right. “I love everything about you Sherlock. I love holding your hand on walks, or any time. I love you, and I know you're thinking why would I love you with your scars. Sherlock let me tell you we all have scars. I have them, we both have mental and physical scars, and they make you all the more gorgeous.”“Thank you Greg, I love you. We should go before Mycroft, John, and Mrs. Hudson start working to much.” Greg left their hands clasped together and drove to Baker Street.Not edited, so sorry for any mistakes.





	

It was five days after the shooting, and Sherlock, was getting out of the hospital. The nurse had told Greg ways to take care of Sherlock, because Sherlock wanted Greg to be with him through recovery. Sherlock was finishing the food that Dr. Forest was making him eat before he went home. Greg found it funny to watch Sherlock actually lose the battle in eating against the doctor.

"Alright, Greg he's going to need constant care for a week, then he can start be on his own a bit. I would still make sure someone is around though.” Dr. Forest said as he watched Sherlock finish his food.

"Yeah I know he will. We have it set up so someone should be around him for the next six months, when I'm at work.”

“Ok, I'll let you help him get ready, while I go get the papers to sign him out.” Dr. Forest then turned and left.

“Sherlock, I brought you some slacks and a loose t-shirt. You want some help?” 

“Yeah.” Sherlock said, and Greg started helping him stand and dress. “Greg, would you fully move in with me. I know we've only been dating for three months, but we practically already live together.”

“Sunshine, I'd love to, but are you sure?” Greg asked with hope in his voice.

"I'm sure, I want you there at Baker Street with me. I'm not on pain medication, this is what I want, and I hope you want.” Sherlock replied looking down at the floor. 

“Yeah, sunshine it's what I want.” He watched Sherlock look up into his eyes and smile. “Sunshine, did I ever tell you have much I love the way your eyes sparkle? The way you smile, your lips no matter what you're doing? Even your scars, new and old?”

“No, and why do you love my scars? They're stupid.”

I love your scars, because they're apart of who you are. They're from times when you thought you were alone, or times you were hurt protecting other people. Your scars make you, you sunshine. Now can you get your shoes on, and I'll grab your coat?” Greg said once they finished putting on Sherlocks trousers and shirt. He kissed Sherlock on the lips, when he nodded. He went and grabbed the Belstaff off the chair by the door. “Here let me help you. I don't want you using your left arm Sherlock, deal?”

"Deal. I'm sorry about running off, after Peterson. I know he could have killed me, but I knew you wouldn't let that happen.”

“I know, love, but you scared the hell out of all of us. My phones been going off nonstop, because all the Yarders are worried and texting. Also you're going to hate me, but Sally knows you care now.”

“I don't hate you. Anyways I kinda figured. Can we leave now?”

“We have to wait for Dr. Forest.”

"Ok, Sherlock, I need you to sign here.” Dr. forest said handing Sherlock a paper and a pen, and then turned to Greg. “He will need to be back in about three weeks for a check up. We will need to make sure no stitches pop, and that there is no infection.”

“Ok, thank you Dr. Forest.”

“You're welcome, and it's Jackson. That goes for both of you. Sherlock, don't forget to eat, and don't forget to apply the ointment to the wounds, daily.”

“I will, remember that is.” Sherlock said and Jackson looked at Greg.

“I'll make sure he does.”

“Ok, well then Callie will role you out to Greg's car, and you are free to go.” 

“Ok.” He said as he got in the wheelchair for Callie to role him out. “Thank you.”

“Mycroft and John are going to be at Baker Street when we get there. Mycroft took these last five days and another week off work, so he could make sure you're ok.” Greg said as he started driving away from the hospital.

“Alright, Greg could we stop by the Indian place? I want something besides hospital food.” Sherlock said and Greg couldn't help but chuckle.

“Sherlock, of course. If I would have know all it took to get you to be hungry was hospital food, I would have gave you some ages ago.”

Sherlock chuckled lightly which made Greg happy to see. “I love you, my Knight.”

“And I love you, my Sunshine.” Greg replied, and saw Sherlocks eyes sparkle out of the corner of his eyes. “I really do love your eyes.” Greg said and got out of the car so the could get their takeaway. He went and opened Sherlocks door. Sherlock got out slowly, and Greg held out his left hand for Sherlock to take. The clasped their hands together, and made their way inside. Once they got their food they went back to the car. They sat there for a little bit the Greg turned to Sherlock and smile. He clasped his left hand over Sherlocks right. “I love everything about you Sherlock. I love holding your hand on walks, or any time. I love you, and I know you're thinking why would I love you with your scars. Sherlock let me tell you we all have scars. I have them, we both have mental and physical scars, and they make you all the more gorgeous.”

“Thank you Greg, I love you. We should go before Mycroft, John, and Mrs. Hudson start working to much.” Greg left their hands clasped together and drove to Baker Street. 

“Apparently, Mycroft also had the rest of my stuff moved into the experiment room.” Greg said as they pulled in front of 221B Baker Street. He grabbed the bag that had had Sherlocks clothes in it, and now has the medical supplies. He also grabbed the Indian food he had bought for them. He then went over to the passenger side and opened the door for Sherlock. 

“Yeah he just texted me.” Once he was stood up, Greg went around to the mans right side and put his arm around his waste, since he could tell he was struggling. Once the got indoors they were greeted by Mrs. Hudson. Who ushered them upstairs. Greg didn't take his arm from around Sherlocks waist until he got him to the couch. Mycroft was in Sherlocks chair, and John of course was in his own. Greg sat down by Sherlock and passed out the Indian food, that they had gotten for the four of them and Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson told them that she would be down stairs if they needed anything.

"Sherlock, mum and da want to come up and visit you tomorrow.” Mycroft said, expecting his brother to argue.

“Ok, tell them that's fine.” Sherlock said taking small bites of his food.

“Are you ok Sherlock?” John asked.

“I'm fine, John. Just trying to think.”

“Well maybe give it a little rest, and finish eating.” Greg said which Sherlock nodded in agreement to. After they had finished the Indian food John and Mycroft left.

“So, you should unpack some things.”

“It can wait Sherlock.”

“No, I want to help you unpack.”

“Alright, but only if I can kiss those perfect lips of yours.” Greg said with a smirk.

“You can do that whenever you would like.”

“Good.” Greg said and leaned over and kissed Sherlock, avoiding his left arm, and abdomen. “I'm going to kiss you at least three times everyday. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon, or evening, and once before bed.”

“I think that's agreeable.” Sherlock said and then the two walked up the other set of stairs to Sherlocks new laboratory, to unpack. Greg didn't have to much things left, since he had already brought over a lot of his clothes, and his essentials. There was one box of clothes, halve were Greg's, the other halve was Sherlocks. He went and put those clothes away. Besides that there was furniture and then ten other medium size boxes. The furniture included his sleeper couch, T.V., two recliners, coffee table, and his dresser.

The T.V. was a flat screen that hung on the wall. They agreed to set up the furniture on the half of the room not by the closet because that was where Sherlocks lab stuff was. Greg pushed the couch and chairs in place, and the T.V. Was already mounted, where they wanted it. He put the table right in front of the couch. He then went and brought over the boxes, and the two started unpacking. When they were done they went and ate sandwiches Mrs. Hudson had made them.

They ended up laying in bed after eating, because Sherlock was exhausted and didn't want Greg to leave. “Greg I know I'm not supposed to work by helping you guys in the field, but when you go back to work in a week could I go with you? I could do some cold cases, just I want to be near you. Plus then everyone could see for their selves I'm alright.” Sherlock asked as he was laying his head on Greg's chest, with Greg running his hand through Sherlocks curls.

"Yeah Sherlock we can do that."

They didn't get up until their supper showed up, which then Greg went and paid. He came back to Sherlock texting. “Who are you texting?” He asked as he sat the food down. 

"My da, he wanted to know when a good time for them to come would be. I told him ten in the morning would be fine. Now my mother is going to bring food over and cook for us. It's just going to be me, you and them.”

“Ok, now eat.” Again Greg caught himself starring at Sherlocks sparkling eyes, that at this time were more blue then green. They ate their food with Sherlocks head on his chest, when they were done they just threw it in the bin by the bed and went to sleep. Greg had wrapped his arm protectively around Sherlocks waist. 

When they awoke it was eight a.m., Greg had convinced Sherlock to get up for some breakfast. He sat Sherlock on the couch, ate breakfast with him, and then picked up a bit. They had the morning news on, then changed it to BBC and watched Doctor Who. At nine forty-five his parents showed up. Mrs. Hudson brought them up. Greg had just returned from the bedroom, because he was grabbing a blanket for Sherlock. He gave it to Sherlock, who waited for him to sit down then laid his head on his left shoulder. He tried and failed miserably at putting the blanket on, so Greg ended up helping him. Then put his arm around Sherlocks waist.

“Oh Sherlock, my baby boy. You should be wearing the sling for your shoulder.” His mother said immediately going into protective mode.

"I'm fine right now.” He said trying to convince her it was ok.

“You were shot Sherlock! You are not fine.” His mother replied.

“Violet, Greg has been doing a wonderful job taking care of Sherlock.” Siger said to his wife and at that she went to the kitchen.

“Thank you, sir.” Greg said

“I told you it's Siger.”

"Yeah sorry, Siger.”

“So you boys are watching Doctor Who?”

“Yeah, Sherlock chose it.”

“Doesn't surprise me. He was always more into T.V. then any of us.” Siger smiled as he saw his son nod a little.

“Greg, it hurts.” Sherlock said struggling to get the words out.

“Can you breathe?” Greg asked and Siger got worried.

“Yeah, but it hurts.”

“Ok, just breathe as deeply as possible, I'll go get the supplies.” Greg went and grabbed the portable oxygen machine with a mask, that the doctor had given them for this reason. He also grabbed the pain medicine, and went down stairs. “Here, Siger could you get a glass of water?” Greg asked as he knelt down in front of Sherlock turning on the oxygen machine.

“Yeah I can get it.” He went and go the glass of water, as he saw his son in pain.

“Sherlock, look at me focus on me. Don't focus on the pain. Now take these, and drink this.” Greg said handing Sherlock two pills and the glass of water. Sherlock took the pills and gulped down the glass of water. “Alright now just relax and once I put this on try to breathe easier.” Sherlock nodded and Greg put the mask on him. He started breathing easier, but the doctor said if this happened let it stay on for five minutes. When the five minutes were up, Sherlock had three very worried people watching him. He too off the mask.

“I'm fine now.”

“Alright.” With that Greg sat back in his spot and held Sherlock close to him. Violet and Siger watched the two. They knew Sherlock was in good hands and went to finish lunch. Once lunch was done Mr. And Mrs. Holmes left the two alone in Baker Street. “I love you, Sherlock. I love your hair, eyes, scars, hands, body, lips. I love all of you.” Sherlock stretched out on the couch and laid his head in Greg's lap. Greg stroked his hair and then they slept until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
